Made In The USA
by LauraNyra
Summary: Un vente aux enchères peut tout changer. Surtout si l'organisatrice est l'érudite Hermione Granger et le clou du spectacle le sexy Drago Malefoy. OS devenu Fiction
1. Chapitre 1

**Hi girls ! Désolé pour les garçons éventuels ;) **

**Alors voilà un petit OS un peu con, mais d'après ma petite Elfy je devait le poster donc je l'écoute (je suis une bonne fille je sais mdr) ^_^**

**Bref, donnez moi votre avis ! :D**

* * *

**Made In The USA**

**OS n°1 : Quand la fouine complètement ridicule ****réussit**** à être incroyablement sexy !**

Oh mon dieu !

Mais qu'est ce qui m'avait pris d'accepter cette stupide proposition ?

Quand Lavande et Parvati étaient venues pour m'exposer leur projet vendredi dernier, je m'étais naïvement dit que cette expérience serait intéressante, que ça me permettrais de voir un peu ce que je valais, et plus important, de regonfler un peu mon orgueil meurtri par ma récente rupture avec le top model Savannah Harper.

Cette sale garce avait allègrement profité de ma notoriété et de mon argent avant de me tromper et de mettre les voiles avec un de ces stupides magnats du pétrole, complètement pleins aux as. Un moldu ! Plus jamais je ne ressortirais avec une américaine rencontrée sur une plage de Saint-Tropez. Même si son corps aux mensurations parfaites moulé dans un petit bikini rouge me manquerait beaucoup !

Enfin, on n'avait que ce que l'on méritait non ? Mes pêchés devaient être bien lourds pour que la vie me punisse ainsi. Surtout ce soir ! Le jour de mon anniversaire, et à partir de demain, le jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche où Drago Malefoy aurait subi la pire honte de sa courte vie. Vingt-trois ans d'existence, c'est tout de même court comme délais. Et ce soir, le jour de mon vingt-quatrième printemps, sonnerait le glas pour la renommée et la réputation de playboy que j'exhibais fièrement depuis des années. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi avais-je dis oui ?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

La salle était pleine à craquer. Des femmes de toutes les sortes, moches ou jolies, jeunes ou vieilles, grandes ou petites, grosses ou minces. Peu importait. La seule chose vraiment importante ce soir, ce serait l'argent amassé pour ces jeunes africains qui en avaient bien plus besoin que toutes ces personnes réunies. Des femmes de sénateurs, de PDG, d'amiraux et de riches investisseurs étrangers mais aussi des filles de présidents, de sportifs ou d'acteurs. Tout le gratin était présent ce soir. Uniquement pour aider ces petits qui vivaient dans la misère… Et aussi pour voir tous ces messieurs en tenues chic parader bien évidemment, mais Hermione préférait se dire qu'ils étaient là pour la première raison. Après tout, qui voudrait dépenser quelques milliers d'euros simplement pour passer une unique soirée en compagnie d'un de ces riches et séduisants célibataires ? Surement pas elle en tout cas ! A 23 ans, elle avait autre chose à faire que de dépenser inutilement la fortune durement gagné par ses parents, qui n'étant pas originaires de familles aisés, lui avaient appris la valeur de l'argent.

- Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Bienvenue à notre vente aux enchères annuelle ! Ce soir, les plus riches, mais surtout les plus beaux célibataires du pays sont venus spécialement pour vous. Sortez vos portes monnaies et montrez-vous à la hauteur ! Ce soir, je sens que ça va chauffer !

Lee Jordan était un très bon choix finalement. Hermione avait longuement hésité avant de l'engager mais finalement, le manque de candidats flagrant l'avait un petit peu forcée à choisir. Et elle n'était pas déçue ! Piquant, drôle et agréablement sarcastique, c'était exactement le genre de maître de cérémonie qu'il fallait pour ce genre de soirée.

- Sans plus attendre, nous allons passer aux enchères. Sortez les billets et ouvrez grand les yeux! Vous allez être servies …

Des gloussements résonnèrent dans la salle, peut être qu'une enchère sur Lee leur rapporterait plus de fond, qui sait ? Mais avant d'avoir pu penser plus loin, Hermione fut interrompue par l'arrivée du premier célibataire. Charlie Weasley. Célèbre aventurier de son état, longs cheveux roux, boucle d'oreille et cicatrices. Il dégageait un charme sauvage et brut tout à fait au gout de jeunes épouses en manque de passion, ce que la jeune brune, en bonne étudiante en psychologie, avait tout de suite détecté pendant les entretiens réglementaires qui permettaient de faire le tri dans tous ces célibataires riches comme Crésus. Elle ne voulait que le meilleur, surtout en sachant que sa clientèle principale considérait ne mériter que le meilleur.

Prenant la pose, un petit sourire timide en parfait contraste avec son air de gros dur plaqué sur le visage, il attendait patiemment les premières offres qui ne tardèrent pas à arriver.

- Je propose 2 500 dollars pour commencer, proposa Lee toujours aussi enthousiaste.

- 2 600 dollars! Commença une petite rousse presque collée à la scène

- 2 700 dollars! Surenchérit une blonde au fond de la salle.

- 3 000 dollars !

- Et bien, je vois que vous êtes motivées ce soir mesdames ! J'ai 3 400 dollars ici, 3 500 qui dit mieux ?

- J'en donne 7 000 dollars !

Tout le monde se retourna pour voir celle qui venait de faire cette offre plutôt audacieuse et Hermione se surpris à penser que la jeune femme blonde de style nordique qui souriait d'un air vainqueur serait certainement un très bon choix pour cet aventurier solitaire.

- 7 000 une fois, deux fois … trois fois ! Adjugé à la jolie fille à droite.

Semblant satisfait de son acquéreuse, Charlie s'inclina gracieusement devant la jeune femme et lui présenta son bras avec galanterie. Rougissante, la jolie blonde s'en empara et le suivit hors de la salle.

- Passons au suivant. Le prochain célibataire est bien connu dans le milieu sportif. Ses spectaculaires arrêts ont bien souvent fait parlé de lui et sa vie sentimentale houleuse également. Applaudissez bien fort Olivier Dubois mesdemoiselles ! Et que la meilleure le gagne.

Immédiatement, les enchères montèrent à près de 10 000 dollars devançant aisément Charlie Weasley. Le charme plutôt original du musculeux brun, mettant face à face un visage de gendre idéal et un comportement de canaille, faisait déjà son petit effet. Ces dames en étaient toutes tourneboulées. Surtout quand vous aviez déjà lu les récits de ses ébats sexuels, dévoilés par différentes conquêtes du sportif, qui ne laissaient vraiment aucune place à l'imagination ! Enfin c'est ce qu'Hermione, à juste titre, avait supposé. Après tout, qui, à part elle, ne voudrait pas essayer ce beau corps musclé luisant de sueur après un entrainement ? Ou autre chose …

Mais revenons-en à nos moutons. Olivier parti pour 12 500 dollars, laissant sa place au troisième célibataire. Le riche et mystérieux Theodore Nott. Un homme à l'intelligence rare et à la galanterie presque naturelle trahissant une éducation mondaine plutôt strict. Tiré à quatre épingle dans un somptueux, et néanmoins très sobre, costume Armani, il ne pouvait vraiment pas être plus attirant.

- Nous allons commencer à 10 000 dollars, après tout, le niveau monte mesdemoiselles ! remarqua Lee avec un clin d'œil coquin.

Plusieurs filles assez jeunes, tout justes majeures vraisemblablement, éclatèrent de rire, les joues rougies par une consommation importante d'alcool et les yeux brillants. Celles-là ne finiraient surement pas la soirée sur leurs deux jambes ! Mais étonnement, c'est une de ces jeunes femmes qui enchérit la première.

- 11 000 dollars!

- 11 700 dollars! répliqua une de ses amies avec un sourire malicieux.

Secouées par un rire communicatif, elles se disputèrent Théodore pendant au moins cinq minutes jusqu'à ce que la première enchérisseuse réussisse à acquérir le grand brun pour une somme de 14 800 dollars. Un record, surtout que d'après les estimations d'Hermione, il ne devait pas partir pour plus de 13 500 dollars. Une aubaine pour la jeune brune et ses petits protégés en manque de moyens. Après tout, quel meilleur moyen pour augmenter les enchères ? Et justement, elle allait voir tout de suite si cette technique fonctionnait avec le prochain et avant dernier candidat.

- En quatrième position, je vous présente le sombre et sulfureux Blaise Zabini ! Et vu sa valeur, je ne vous en demanderais pas trop en commençant à 15 000 dollars ! Plaisanta Lee Jordan.

Quelques acheteuses firent brièvement des têtes légèrement amusées mais dès que le jeune homme mince, musclé et à la sublime peau doré entra en scène, tous les regards se fixèrent sur lui. Zabini avait ce charme attirant et ténébreux au sex-appeal presque palpable qui avait tout de suite impressionné Hermione, à défaut de la charmer. Au premier coup d'œil, elle avait su qu'elle en tirerait un bon prix, et cela lui permettrait de préparer le terrain pour la vente suivante. La dernière de la soirée. Qui arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard après qu'une sublime asiatique ait obtenue Blaise pour la modique somme de 25 000 dollars.

- Et maintenant, notre dernier célibataire, et d'après notre chère organisatrice, c'est le clou du spectacle, la surprise de la soirée ! Celui qu'il faut absolument acheter. Alors en prenant compte de cette prédiction, je fixe le prix de départ à 30 000 dollars. Que la meilleure, ou la plus riche, gagne !

Et, alors qu'une musique douce et mystérieuse se répandait dans la pièce, Drago Malefoy fit son entrée. Rentier célèbre de la jetset et fêtard invétéré, ses fêtes étaient connues dans tout le pays pour être inoubliables et absolument déjantées. Toujours aussi séduisant, il dégageait une aura de profonde confiance en lui et une certaine arrogance transparaissait sur ses traits finement tracés. Le seule bémol, enfin du point de vue du blond, qui contrairement à son apparente nonchalance n'était pas du tout à l'aise, était qu'il portait un adorable et très sexy string rose en dentelle. Toutes les femmes dans la salle poussèrent des soupirs de contentement et les propositions de prix fleurirent en quelques secondes à peine. En une minute, il était déjà à 45 000 dollars et de nouvelles mains se levaient encore. Dans son coin, une flûte de champagne arrêtée net devant ses lèvres charnues, Hermione observait le jeune homme avec attention, bouche-bée. Lui ayant été recommandé par des amies, elle n'avait pas pu le rencontrer et les photos vues dans les magazines ne le flattaient pas vraiment. Son torse parfaitement sculpté et légèrement bronzé luisait sous les halos des spots colorés et les muscles de ses cuisses roulaient sous la peau pendant qu'il marchait de long en large sur la scène. Pour la jeune femme, séparée depuis quelques mois de son petit ami de longue date Ronald Weasley, cette vue était vraiment époustouflante. Surtout quand son regard croisa brièvement celui du sublime blond. Dès cet instant, elle sut qu'il le lui fallait absolument. Quel que soit le prix, elle devait l'acheter !

- 85 000 dollars ! proposa une femme d'une trentaine d'année au visage entièrement refait.

Il ne restait plus beaucoup d'acheteuses à ce prix-là, la plus part ayant décidé qu'acheter une soirée avec un apollon pour cette somme ne valait pas le coup. Seules s'acharnaient l'enchérisseuse précédente et une très jeune rousse aux formes absentes. Maintenant c'était au tour d'Hermione d'entrer en scène.

- Je donne 100 000 dollars, déclara-t-elle d'une voix forte et claire qui imposa le silence dans la salle.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle et elle croisa le regard furibond de la rousse qui semblait tenir à cet achat. D'ailleurs elle augmenta le prix, s'attendant certainement à voir Hermione abandonner comme l'avait fait la trentenaire quelques secondes plus tôt.

- 120 000 dollars.

Un air vainqueur sur le visage, la jeune femme ne remarqua pas le sourire presque sadique de la brune, ni l'éclat inquiétant de ses yeux.

- Je donne 250 000 dollars.

Tout le monde autour d'elle retint son souffle, s'attendant surement à voir la rouquine surenchérir, mais elle tourna les talons et quitta la pièce en coup de vent, sa colère presque palpable sur son passage. Hermione sourit, satisfaite, et rencontra le regard acier de celui qu'elle venait d'acheter. Interrogateur mais plutôt flatté, ce dernier lui sourit également, de ce même sourire sadique qu'elle arborait un peu plus tôt. Un sourire plein de promesses.

Pour Hermione, cette soirée promettait d'être inoubliable.

* * *

**Alors ? J'écrirais peut être d'autres OS dans le genre, par exemple sur des soirée mousse, des bal de promo ou des trucs dans le genre, il faut voir comment cet OS est reçu :)**

**Bisous Bisous**

**Laura**

* * *

_**Edit 22/10/2013 **_

_**Hello, j'ai eu quelques avis sur cet OS qui me disaient qu'ils verraient bien une suite pour une fiction et pas seulement des OS alors j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez :)**_

_**Merci !**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Made In The USA**

**Coucou tout le monde,**

**Alors voilà, plusieurs personnes m'ont ****laissé**** des review comme quoi il fallait que je fasse une suite, je me suis donc ****penchée**** dessus et ça a donné naissance à ce chapitre **

**En gros ça raconte leur soirée, et de cette simple soirée va découler plein d'emmerdes si je peux dire ^_^ J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

**Surtout que quand j'ai vu tous les commentaires qui me disaient qu'il fallait une suite je me suis ****sentie ****un peu découragée parce que franchement je ne savais pas trop quoi faire. Est-ce que j'avais assez de matière pour en faire une fiction, je ne croyais pas, et c'est un peu du tâtonnement, donc si vous avez des idées n'hésitez pas ! :D **

**Sinon j'espère que ce petit chapitre vous plaira quand même, il est un peu plus long que le premier **

**PS : petite explication, pour cette histoire, Hermione et Drago ne se connaissent pas, ils sont tous les deux sorciers mais Hermione n'est pas allée à Poudlard, elle est allée à Salem et est américaine. **

* * *

**Réponses aux Review Anonymes :**

**Piitch :** Coucou miss (ou mister ? ) je suis super contente que mon premier OS t'ai plu, super fière aussi Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait si bien reçu ! Comme tu vois, ce chapitre est la suite de la soirée de Drago et Hermione après la vente aux enchères. C'est une suite logique, mais de ça va découler pleins de surprises pour nos deux protagonistes donc la suite arrivera vraiment dans le prochain chapitre je pense ou celui d'après Là c'est plus pour introduire l'histoire et la vie des personnages.

**Coca Cherry : **Hello Tout d'abord merci pour ta review, ça fait vraiment toujours plaisir ! Et je suis totalement d'accord avec toi, c'est impressionnant le nombre de fic ou Hermione est la pouilleuse fauchée alors que Drago est le beau gosse plein aux as. Je me suis dit que ce serait bien de les mettre sur un pied d'égalité Et comme tu vois j'ai fait une suite, j'espère que si tu la lis, elle te plaira

**Oh et le plus important :D merci à JustanotherTime, Noumiex3, deseria222, Coca Cherry et Piitch pour leurs review, c'est vraiment adorable de me laisser des avis **** J'en revenais pas !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Visite Guidée**

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

J'ai dû trop boire ou quelque chose comme ça parce que je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu faire une connerie pareille. Acheter Drago Malefoy, c'est déjà exceptionnel, mais en plus pour 250 000 dollars ! Vraiment, c'est n'importe quoi. Mais bon, maintenant il faut assumer, en espérant que cette soirée sera vite finie.

Ignorant où se trouvait le blond, je me dirigeais comme un automate vers la caisse ou une employée, du nom de Jane d'après son badge, encaissait les chèques pour les enchères de ce soir.

- Drago Malefoy, dis-je d'une voix atone.

- Oh c'est vous qui avez dépensé 250 000 dollars, merci pour votre générosité ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire que je lui aurais volontiers fait ravaler à coup de baffes.

Mais je me contentais de lui rendre un sourire crispé avant de lui tendre mon payement à contre cœur.

- Vous êtes plutôt près de vos sous à ce que je vois, commenta une voix sarcastique derrière moi.

Me retournant dans un sursaut je fusillais l'intrus du regard. Drago Malefoy évidemment. Qui d'autre aurait pu avoir une voix aussi trainante et désagréable bien que merveilleusement rauque.

- Non, pas du tout, mais je ne suis pas sûre que vous les valiez, commentais-je innocemment avec un petit sourire hautain.

Puis je me retournais vers la guichetière, qui me tendit un ticket prouvant mon achat, et m'en allais à grands pas, attrapant Drago par le bras en passant. Il était peut être arrogant et sérieusement agaçant mais j'avais payé pour une soirée avec lui, hors de question de le laisser s'en aller. Alors que nous allions passer la porte pour atterrir dans une des grandes artères Londoniennes, une voix me stoppa net.

- N'oubliez pas que ce soir à minuit, chaque homme acheté doit un baiser à son acquéreuse ! Si vous ne le faites pas, nous le saurons.

Oh mince ! Par Merlin, j'avais oublié cette stupide coutume – que j'avais moi-même instaurée bien sûr – et à laquelle tout le monde devait se plier. Ce petit imprévu allait sérieusement me compliquer la tâche, à savoir passer une bonne soirée. Mais bon, je crois que je n'avais pas trop le choix !

- Tu n'as pas l'air enchantée par cette nouvelle ma jolie, s'enquit l'exécrable blond qui m'accompagnait avec un sourire moqueur alors que je l'entrainais dehors, pourtant toutes les femmes du monde rêveraient de m'embrasser et de m'avoir à elles toutes seules pour une soirée.

Montant à l'arrière d'une berline noire haut de gamme, je l'attirais à ma suite, laissant passer le tutoiement, un peu trop familier à mon gout, mais scandalisée par tant de vanité. Et puis son petit sous-entendu libidineux était vraiment déplacé. Nous ne nous connaissions que depuis quelques minutes !

- Amène-nous à l'appartement s'il te plait Louis, lançais-je à mon chauffeur que mes parents m'avaient imposé, bien conscients de mon incapacité à conduire du mauvais côté de la route.

Après tout, pourquoi fallait-il que les anglais fassent tout différemment des autres. Rouler à gauche, non mais vraiment ! En Amérique, là où j'avais vécu depuis ma naissance, nous n'avions pas ce genre de problèmes. Et puis bon, ma maladresse au volant ne devait pas beaucoup aider. Surtout quand, comme moi, transplaner vous donnait des nausées à souhaiter être mort.

- Et pour répondre à ta question, Malefoy, non je ne suis pas ravie. Passer une soirée ennuyeuse avec un garçon à la tête grosse comme un ballon, ce n'est pas ce que je préfère dans la vie ! Continuais-je avec exaspération.

Et, ignorant son expression abasourdie, je me tournais vers la vitre pour ne plus voir son visage bien trop séduisant pour un crétin pareil. Dame nature devait vraiment aimer se foutre de la gueule des gens, désolée pour la vulgarité, car autant de beauté ne pouvait que flatter l'égo déjà bien enflé d'un homme comme Drago Malefoy. Un petit playboy, fils à papa, et malheureusement, son inimaginable fortune valait largement son incroyable bêtise. Enfin si j'en croyais nos courtes conversations !

A en juger par le silence qui régnait dans l'habitacle, je devais avoir vexé sa majesté, et quand nous arrivâmes enfin au pied de l'immeuble, moderne mais plutôt banal, abritant mon appartement, il ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque désagréable.

- Je vois que j'avais raison, tu es vraiment près de tes sous, commenta-t-il avec sarcasme, presque navré que je ne pense pas à dépenser ma fortune à tout bout de champ comme lui le faisait.

- Ecoute moi bien mon cher, je ne suis pas une de tes petites pouffes pleine aux as et sans aucune personnalité. Je suis peut être issue d'une famille riche mais je connais aussi la valeur de l'argent, et tous les crétins dans ton genre n'y changeront rien, lançais-je avec mauvaise humeur en ouvrant la porte du hall principal, je suis bien trop intelligente pour ça.

Arrogante ? Peut-être. Je vais vous dire, quand comme moi, tout ce que vous faites vous réussit à merveille, même des études de psychomagie réputées très difficiles dans la meilleure université pour ce domaine, je crois qu'il est normal d'avoir, à l'arrivée, une certaine estime de soi. Je sais ce que je vaux et je ne m'en cache pas. Mais après tout, ne faut-il pas s'aimer sois même avant de pouvoir aimer les autres ?

- Eh bien, je vois que la citrouille* ne t'as pas épargnée, plaisanta-t-il, apparemment surpris de ma réponse. D'habitude, il n'y a que moi qui réponds des phrases de ce genre. Et la plupart du temps, tout le monde me déteste à cause de ça. Ou alors me trouve très sexy, c'est à voir.

Soupirant, navrée par tant de bêtise et d'orgueil (moi, de mauvaise foi ? Jamais !), je m'engouffrais rapidement dans l'ascenseur, priant intérieurement pour que la vipère qui m'accompagnait meure écrasée entre les battants de la porte. Malheureusement, Dieu ne sembla pas m'entendre car nous arrivâmes à mon étage sans dommage. J'étais légèrement stressée, même si je ne l'aurais avoué pour rien au monde, à l'idée de faire entrer un inconnu (exécrable de surcroît, c'était bien ma veine) dans mon sanctuaire secret.

Mon appartement, c'était vraiment un endroit privé où je pouvais me détendre et être moi-même sans devoir surveiller mes actes et mes paroles de peur de faire du tort à mes chers parents à qui je devais tout. Je vous explique : les jeunes que je fréquentais étaient riches, et la plupart du temps issus de grandes familles de sorciers ou moldus, leurs parents étaient donc tous de potentiels investisseurs pour l'entreprise « Granger Enterprise & Co. » qui régnait sur le domaine pharmaceutique dans le monde entier et que, bien sûr, mes géniteurs avaient créée avec leurs petites mains de moldus. Donc, chaque jour, je me faisais un devoir de bien me tenir, d'être irréprochable et même parfaite, pour les rendre fiers de leur fille qu'ils avaient élevée dans l'amour, l'affection et la générosité, des valeurs très différentes des autres familles fortunées des Etats-Unis. Et puis bien évidement, ils avaient beaux être riches et brillants, c'étaient tout de même de simples humains et leur absence de pouvoir magique leur valaient parfois quelques regards dédaigneux de la part de leurs clients sorciers. C'est pourquoi ma réputation avait un si grand impact sur leur réussite. J'étais la seule sorcière de la famille, et donc leur seul lien avec le monde magique qui abritait certains de leurs plus gros investisseurs.

Et, pour en revenir à mon cher petit nid douillet, y faire entrer des gens que je ne connaissais que depuis quelques heures n'était vraiment pas dans mes habitudes. Mais bon, je ne voyais pas vraiment où je pouvais aller autrement, car il était hors de question que je gaspille ne serait-ce qu'un centime de plus pour les beaux yeux de Drago Malefoy. Il le faisait déjà très bien tout seul.

- Bienvenue chez moi, marmonnais-je de mauvaise grâce en avançant dans le petit hall rond très sobre qui accueillait les entrés et les sorties de l'ascenseur dans mon appartement.

Curieux, le blond examina chaque recoin avec minutie, ne laissant rien lui échapper : du lustre en verres soufflés (c'était une pièce unique !) au tapis persan d'un joli brun mordoré qui étouffait efficacement le bruit de nos pas.

- Je dois bien l'avouer, c'est plutôt cosy et l'atmosphère est très chaleureuse. On doit facilement s'y sentir chez soi.

Sa voix était douce, et pour une fois, aucun accent sarcastique ne ponctuait chacune de ses remarques. Mon instinct de psychomage en alerte, je devinais qu'il était sincère et qu'étonnamment, il avait légèrement baissé sa garde pour laisser ressortir une facette de sa personnalité autre que celle du détestable fi-fils à son papa. Mais, il dût voir que mon regard sur lui avait changé car il se retourna brusquement, remettant son masque d'enfant capricieux, avant de s'avancer à grand pas dans le couloir menant au salon.

- Hey ! Protestais-je, je ne t'ai pas autorisé à visiter il me semble !

Haussant les épaules, il ne pris même pas la peine de me répondre et continua son chemin, accordant quelques regards à la salle à manger, la cuisine, la salle de séjour ou la bibliothèque. Mais toute son attention semblait être dirigée vers la porte à l'autre bout de l'appartement. Ma chambre, que je ne lui avais bien sûr PAS indiquée. C'était comme s'il était chez lui. Comment pouvait-il savoir où se trouvait cette pièce ?

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, commenta-il avec un sourire vainqueur en ouvrant la porte à la volée.

- Non mais ça va pas ! M'exclamais-je en lui barrant le passage, qu'est ce qui te prend de vouloir entrer dans ma chambre ! Et puis comment tu savais où elle était d'abord ?

- Granger, Granger, Granger … Je suis déçu ! Enfin tout le monde sait que j'ai un sixième sens pour ce genre de chose.

Il souriait malicieusement et son regard intense était plongé dans le mien, me laissant deviner sans mal ce qu'il entendait par « chose ». Je sentis mes joues chauffer et son sourire s'agrandit, révélant ses dents blanches et régulières.

- Stop, ça suffit ! Pousses-toi d'ici tout de suite, Malefoy, je ne le répéterais pas ! Nous sommes chez moi et c'est un espace privé. Estime toi heureux d'avoir pu entrer et ne tente pas trop le sort.

Encore plus amusé, il s'écarta et repartit nonchalamment vers le salon, retirant sa veste au passage et la jetant sur un fauteuil. Plutôt énervée, je le suivis jusqu'au salon où il s'apprêtait à souiller un des canapés de sa présence.

- Non, on va plutôt aller sur la terrasse, m'exclamais-je, au moins là-bas tu ne pourras toucher à rien.

Il rit mais obtempéra de bonne grâce. Je lui ouvris la baie vitré, attrapant au passage une épaisse couverture et chauffant la théière d'un coup de baguette, puis m'asseyais à sa suite sur le banc en fer forgé délicatement ouvragé installé face à la vue des immeubles et habitations alentours. Il faisait nuit noire mais tout était illuminé et cet écran lumineux nous cachait la beauté du ciel et des étoiles que j'aimais regarder quand le sommeil me fuyait. En baissant la tête que j'avais levée vers les cieux, je croisais le regard acier du jeune homme qui me happa brusquement dans un océan de métal. Dans la nuit, le gris de ses yeux brillait légèrement, comme deux globes lumineux, et je me laissais hypnotiser par ce regard enchanteur sans montrer aucune forme de résistance. Mais en sentant son souffle frais sur mon visage, je retrouvais brusquement mes esprits et m'écartais d'un bond, furieuse d'avoir montré un moment de faiblesse.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, par Merlin ! Tu crois vraiment que parce que tu es le grand Drago Malefoy, je vais faire comme toutes les autres et plonger dans tes bras ? Enfin dans ton lit en l'occurrence, mais peu importe. Je ne suis pas comme toutes ces idiotes trop crédules qui pensaient surement avoir une vraie chance avec toi. Il est hors de question que, parce que je t'ai acheté à cette stupide soirée, que je n'organiserais plus jamais en passant, je doive subir tes tentatives de séductions ratées !

Il s'adossa au banc dans un soupir fataliste, secouant la tête avec un léger sourire carnassier.

- Mon adorable et innocente petite Granger, il faut vraiment que tu apprennes à contrôler tes nerfs. Les psys ne sont pas censés savoir faire ça ? Parce que là c'est vraiment catastrophique. Et puis franchement rends toi à l'évidence, comment un garçon comme moi pourrais être intéressé par une fille comme toi ? Tu n'es pas du tout mon genre.

- Et bien alors arrête de me draguer ! M'exclamais-je sans relever les multiples insultes du blond ni le fait qu'il semblait en savoir bien plus sur moi qu'il ne voulait bien l'avouer – la preuve il savait quel métier j'exerçais, parce que sinon je vais vraiment finir par croire que je te plais, et crois-moi, ce n'est pas une idée réjouissante !

Boudeuse, je croisais les bras sur ma poitrine, un moyen comme un autre de me protéger, et tournais obstinément la tête vers le ciel. Je ne sais pas combien de temps passa, mais brusquement, Drago posa une main légère sur mon épaule, surement pour attirer mon attention.

- Ecoute Granger, peut être que passer la soirée en silence à ne rien faire te parait idéal mais ce n'est pas mon cas, alors essayons de nous entendre, juste ce soir.

Sa voix était douce et sincère, ce qui me surpris beaucoup, mais en même temps, je m'ennuyais à mourir à fixer le vide. Sa proposition était une aubaine inespérée. Mais ça, bien sûr, il n'était pas obligé de le savoir, loin de là. Revêtant une expression songeuse et presque suspicieuse, je me tournais vers lui pour le fixer quelques secondes.

- Très bien. Essayons de nous entendre alors.

Le ton que j'employais devait être un peu désespéré car il éclata de rire, les yeux brillants de malice.

- Ça te parait si insurmontable ? Railla-t-il, je croyais pourtant que tu n'étais pas le genre de personne à baisser les bras facilement.

- C'est le cas, soupirais-je, mais étonnement avec toi, je suis incapable de garder mon calme. C'est très embêtant ! Tu ne veux pas essayer d'être un peu moins agaçant ? Demandais-je innocemment avec un petit sourire malicieux.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, ne répondant pas à ma provocation. Ce n'était pas forcément une mauvaise chose car dépassé un certain degré d'énervement, je ne répondais plus de moi.

- Mais quand même, à chaque fois qu'on se parle, on se dispute et ça ne fait même pas deux heures qu'on se connait. Tu trouves pas ça bizarre ? L'interrogeais-je en fronçant les sourcils de concentration.

Il renifla avec amusement mais consentit tout de même à me répondre que nos sujets de conversation – à savoir l'argent, le sexe et son sale caractère – n'aidaient peut être pas. Et il n'avait pas foncièrement tort.

- J'ai une idée ! M'exclamais-je avec un sourire victorieux.

- Va y, dis-moi tout, dit-il d'une voix septique, une expression faussement apeurée plaquée sur son joli visage, je crains déjà le pire.

- Hé ! Protestais-je en le frappant légèrement sur l'épaule, si tu as changé d'avis et que tu veux passer la soirée en silence, libre à toi !

- Mais je t'en prie, parle, sourit-il avec un rictus amusé.

Le scrutant dans la nuit de plus en plus sombre que des nuages rendaient presque effrayante, j'hésitais. Mais finalement, l'ennui pris le dessus et je lui exposais mon idée.

- Non mais tu plaisantes ? Tu te crois en première année ou quoi ? On est plus à l'école hein, si tu ne t'en étais pas encore rendu compte !

- Aller Drago, ça va être marrant ! Et puis tu pourras me poser toutes les questions que tu voudras…

Il sembla un moment interloqué par mon expression lubrique, mais un sourire semblable pris possession de son visage et il accepta de bonne grâce mon jeu, un peu stupide je dois l'avouer.

- Bon, alors Drago Malefoy, Action ou Vérité ?

* * *

*Nous on dirait plutôt le melon :p

**Haha, je sais je suis une sale sadique, mais bon en même temps, c'est le but mdr :D Heureusement, la suite arrivera plus vite que ce chapitre ) Surtout que bon, j'avoue que je vous ai vraiment fait attendre pour ce chapitre **** Sorry !**

**A la prochaine, **

**Laura. **

**PS : REVIEW PLEASE !**


End file.
